The Power of Information
The Power of Information – also referred to as POI, is a weekly podcast (and live videocast) and terrestrial technology and consumer electronics radio show. Hosted by Derek Alfonso, and co-hosted by Michael Koby and Steven Molen, it features technology news, product reviews, hardware, software, and web picks and a section of the show devoted to gamers. The entire show has a particular focus on consumer electronics. Format Following the opening of the show which includes the title, introduction of the hosts, as well as a summary of topics to be covered on the show. Next the technology news is covered primarily by Michael Koby. Co-hosts respond to each headline with their comments, discussion and debate. The second segment of the show, primarily driven by Derek Alfonso includes consumer electronics reviews, interesting and useful websites and web applications, software, and hardware. The show covers everything from home stereos, cameras, and computers to personal information security, passwords, and HDTV. History The program began when an opportunity was given to Derek Alfonso by the owner of KCAA radio in Loma Linda, California to produce a technology talk radio show. After the show was successful on KCAA the show later expanded to another station, KTAE, also owned by KCAA CEO Fred Lundgren. Shortly after being on both stations the America First Radio Network was launched with The Power of Information. The show is also in final negotiations with Genesis Communications Network for additional syndication coverage on Starguide I, their satellite distribution system. Sponsors & Donors * Microsoft Corporation / ZuneReviewed on Show 80 * Dr. Pepper/Seven Up, Inc. & Dublin Dr. PepperMentioned on Show 83 * Netflix & RokuMentioned on Show 82 reviewed on Show 84 * SymantecReviewed Products in January 2007 * LGReviewed Products in January 2007 * RIM / BlackBerry * SeesmicReviewed on Show 83 * TwistoryReviewed on Show 82 * AppleApple TV ReviewiTunes Facebook Integration * Kingston * PNY Technologies * LexarReviewed CF Cards on Show 45 * SanDisk / SanDisk SansaReviewed Sansa on Show 38 * and many more... Video The show is available if you want to see the live stream by visiting the show's website. The show has used both Ustream.tv as well as Stickam to stream in the past and appears to be up in the air about which format to stick with. Distribution and licensing All episodes are licensed under the Creative Commons attribution share-alike noncommercial licenseThe Power of Information Website, and are distributed via direct download from the Power of Information Website, or from Apple's iTunes Store. There is no download charge from either source. The show is available in 128 kbit/s MP3 monaural. The files are available as direct downloads.Power of Information RSS Feed Funding The show is produced for terrestrial radio and has been funded by Derek Alfonso with broadcasting time donated by KCAA and The America First Radio Network. According to Derek Alfonso the show will always remain free to the listener, and available online without advertising as long as the hosting costs remain reasonable. Station Listing References External links *[http://powerofinformation.net The Power of Information] *Host Derek Alfonso's Blog *Host Derek Alfonso's Twitter *Host Derek Alfonso's FriendFeed *Co-host Michael Koby's Blog *Co-host Michael Koby's Twitter *Co-host Steven Molen's Twitter *Steven's Other Show: The NHB Show (MMA) Category:Creative Commons-licensed works Category:Audio podcasts Category:Technology podcasts Category:American talk radio programs